Swings
by thatlovelyfanfiction
Summary: Robert and Kym go to the park and go on the swings. They let go and act like little kids again. :)


**So I found this prompt somewhere on tumblr a while ago where your otp goes to the park and they swing and whatever and I thought it was a really cute prompt. I never had the chance to write anything though, so I'm gonna try this out now. (:**

Robert and Kym walked through the park that morning, just talking and laughing. It was something that they loved doing but they didn't do it often enough. They continued to walk through the park until they saw a small playground in the distance.

"Let's go on the swings!" Kym said excitingly. She grabbed Robert's hand and tried to pull him towards the swings.

Robert laughed at her childish request and tried to be serious with her, "I'm too old for this."

"You are not! Come on, baby. Please?" She gave him her best puppy dog look.

Robert tried to be stern but he couldn't help but smile at her, "no." He maintained a serious tone with her, but she kept looking up at him with that puppy dog look. "Kymmie, there's 5 year olds over there. It would look silly if we just ran over there and started swinging with them."

She kept staring at him with her puppy dog eyes and quivered her lip. She started to make puppy dog cries to him.

"Come on, baby. People are staring." He tried to be serious with her but he smiled at her efforts to convince him.

Kym didn't stop what she was doing, she kept going, knowing that he would eventually give in.

Robert playfully sighed at her and laughed. He grabbed her hand again and said, "Let's go on the swings!"

Kym smiled widely at him. She started running towards the playground, pulling Robert along with her.

There were two unoccupied swings next to each other. Robert sat on one and Kym sat on the other. They started swinging slowly back and forth. Kym giggled and smiled widely. As she swung, she closed her eyes for just moment and took a deep breath.

"Robert, close your eyes. It feels like you're flying."

Without hesitation, to Kym's surprise, he closed his eyes and let go of the swing's grip. He spread his arms out as if he were imitating a bird's wings. His eyes were closed as he swung back and forth. He opened his eyes and laughed. "It does feel like you're flying!"

Kym smiled at his comment. He was opening up to this. "Kymmie, I feel like a kid again." He said as he continued to swing higher.

"I know, isn't it great?" She said excitingly to him.

They were swinging back and forth in opposite directions, just laughing and enjoying their time together. Kym reached her arm out to him, "try to grab my hand."

They both laughed as Robert struggled to grab her hand. They were swinging too far apart for him to easily take hold of it. Eventually he grabbed her hand and they were swinging together at the same pace, hand in hand.

Kym looked up at the clouds, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the sky. She turned to face Robert, "I miss this."

"Miss what, baby?"

"Going to the park, swinging on the swings, being young and naive and... Free."

Robert looked at her intently. He always did. He looked at her and listened to her speak as if he was listening to a beautiful song. "I miss this too." He admitted.

"Really?" Kym was surprised to hear this from him.

"Yeah, I really do. All I ever do is work and work and then work some more. I almost forgot what it was like to just not do anything. To not think and to just let go and be... Free. But now, I remember what it feels likes to be free and happy, thanks to you." He smiled warmly at her.

Kym didn't say anything, she let out a small smile in response and squeezed his hand a bit tighter.

"Hey, I have an idea!" He said enthusiastically. His eyes widened with excitement.

Kym giggled at him. She loved seeing this playful side to him. She rarely ever got to see him like this and she was so happy to see him so relaxed and at peace. "What's your idea?" She giggled.

"Every day, at least once a day, no matter what is going on. And I mean no matter what. We're gonna walk down to this playground and we're gonna swing on these swings or just walk through the park. No matter how busy I am, I will always have time for you."

Kym's eyes widened in excitement at his idea. She had a huge grin across her face, "but what if it rains?"

"Then we'll go dancing in the rain! Even if it starts to snow, we'll come to this park and we're gonna let go for a little bit. I love this, Kymmie. We don't relax enough."

"I love you so much." He was her prince and he was amazing. She loved that she was the one who got the privilege to love him. "But baby, I don't think it will ever snow in California." He laughed.

"But even if it did, we could come here and play like kids. We could have a snowball fight!"

Kym laughed at his childish behavior. At this point they let go of each other's hands and we're just slowly swinging back and forth on the swings. They continued talking about random little things until Kym noticed that they were swinging simultaneously at the same pace. She remembered what her classmates would say in elementary school, if you swing at the same pace, you would be considered, "married". It was such a silly little thing that they made up as children.

Kym smiled at the memory and said out loud, "you know," she looked over at Robert and explained what her classmates did in school when she was younger. "...so if we were in elementary school, we'd be considered married."

Robert looked her in the eyes and smiled, "I wouldn't mind that."

She smiled back and replied, "I wouldn't mind that either."

 **After rereading this, I noticed how childish and playful I made Robert and Kym in the story and honestly, I don't think they go around acting like children all the time but I thought this was sort of a cute, childish, adorable fluff story so umm yeah I don't know if any of what I just said even made any sense…**


End file.
